


Taikajuomatunnit

by Storithiana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders' Era, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Crush
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storithiana/pseuds/Storithiana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter oli onnellinen, että se oli hän, joka sai Remuksen kaikesta huolimatta hymyilemään.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taikajuomatunnit

Noidankattilan toisella puolen epämääräisen tummanharmaan savun takana Remus Lupin siirsi toisella kädellään ylipitkiksi kasvaneita hiuksiaan pois silmiltään turhautuneen näköisenä. Remus käänsi katseensa kattilan vieressä olevaan oppikirjaan ja silmäili sitä.

“Miten… mitä ihmettä tässä on muka väärin?” Remus mutisi. “Kirjan mukaan tämän kuuluisi höyrytä tasaisen vaaleanharmaana.” Juuri kun Remus lopetti lauseensa, liemestä tuprahti ruskeanharmaa savupilvi. Peter kohautti olkiaan. Hän vilkaisi nopeasti, mitä muualla luokassa tapahtui, ja vaikutti siltä, että ihan yhtä väärän väristä taikajuoma muillakin oli. Lukuun ottamatta Severus Kalkarosta ja hänen luihuispariaan. Peter ei vain viitsinyt sanoa siitä Remukselle.

Remusta varmaan ärsytti, Peter mietti, kun hän ei ikinä osannut auttaa häntä liemien tunneilla mitenkään. Ei hän enää edes muistanut, mikä sen taikajuoman nimi oli, jota he olivat tekemässä. Ei hän ollut kuunnellut opettajaa kun hän selosti päivän tehtävät, hän oli unohtunut katselemaan Remuksen vasenta kättä, kun tämä oli naputellut sormillaan pöytää.

Viereisessä pöydässä Siriuksen suusta pääsi pitkä haukotus. Hänen ja Jamesin juoma oli jähmettynyt läpinäkyväksi hyytelöksi, ja he molemmat löhösivät pulpetin päällä tylsistyneinä. Vaikka Peterkin ehkä näytti tylsistyneeltä, hänellä ei ollut oikeastaan tylsää. Aina jos oli tilaisuus katsella Remusta kokonaisen oppitunnin ajan kenenkään huomauttamatta siitä mitään, Peter käytti tilaisuuden empimättä hyväkseen.

Remus puri huultaan hetken ja huokaisi sitten syvään. Hän tiputti taikasauvansa kädestään pöydälle. “Ihan sama. Minä en enää jaksa taistella tämän kanssa.” Sirius hätkähti ja suoristautui virnistäen.

“Mitä? Kuulivatko minun korvani oikein? Sanoiko Kuutamo ‘ihan sama’?” hän ihmetteli ja Remus hymähti. Peter nauroi, James taas näytti olevan liian unessa reagoidakseen mitenkään. Remus venytteli pöydän alla jalkojaan ja hänen oikean jalan varpaansa osuivat Peterin sääreen.

~

“Matohäntä? Hakisitko meille koiruohon?” Remus kysyi kohottamatta katsettaan hänen ja Peterin välissä porisevasta noidankattilasta.

“Kyllä, joo, minä haen”, Peter mutisi ja nousi hakemaan luokan takaa Remuksen pyytämän koiruohon. Hänen palatessa ja ojentaessaan koiruohon Remukselle tämä kohotti katseensa hetkeksi elävien kuolleiden juomasta ja hymyili väsyneesti. Se oli harvinainen näky sillä viikolla. Täysikuu lähestyi, ja silloin Remus ei jaksanut olla iloinen. Ja hän tiesi, että muut kelmit ymmärtäisivät, eivätkä loukkaantuisi vaikka hän olisikin hieman pahantuulinen.

Jonkin aikaa Peter vain istui ja katseli, mitä Remus teki, mutta sitten hänen mieleensä tuli, että Remus saattaisi tarvita apua. Ja sitä paitsi, se voisi piristää Kuutamoa hieman.

“Tarvitsetko sinä apua?” Peter kysyi varovaisesti. Remus kohotti katseensa yllättyneen näköisenä. Jos se olisi ollut joku muu, Peter olisi loukkaantunut niin yllättyneestä reaktiosta, ihan kuin hän ei ikinä auttaisi missään, mutta koska kyseessä oli Remus, Peter ei osannut edes ajatella loukkaantuvansa.

“No… Sinä voisit vaikka pilkkoa nämä”, Remus sanoi hetken mietinnän jälkeen ja siirsi Peterin eteen pöydälle veitsen ja jotakin epämääräisiä ruskeita joitakin. Peter tarttui veitseen. Remus vilkaisi häntä vieläkin lievästi hämmästyneenä ja käänsi sen jälkeen katseensa takaisin noidankattilaan. Pojan kasvoja koristi hämmentynyt hymy.

Peter oli onnellinen, että se oli hän, joka sai Remuksen kaikesta huolimatta hymyilemään.


End file.
